


Past Time

by Powerbottoms_malfoy_reid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Severus Snape, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Sirius Black, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Lucius Malfoy, Gay Regulus Black, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Rating May Change, Secret Severus and James, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Tags May Change, The Marauder's Map, Time Travel, Top Harry Potter, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Remus Lupin, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, alternative universe, pansexual james potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerbottoms_malfoy_reid/pseuds/Powerbottoms_malfoy_reid
Summary: Harry Potter and his 2 month pregnant somewhat boyfriend, Draco Malfoy accidentally time travels to Marauder era.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 of the Marauders meet Harry and Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy !! IMPORTANT- this is the second chapter but for some reason on my phone it is showing it as the first chapter. Please let me know if it is doing the same on your AO3 or not! Anyways read chapter Emotional Support first and then this one!!!!

_Beginning of Marauder 5th year - 1975_

**_It was around one in the morning on a cool breezy night in the middle of August when everything changed. When two strange boys named Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had suddenly appeared in the middle of the quidditch field. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves though._ **

“Moony come up here!” Sirius voice rings through the air as he rides his broom around his friends head. Remus smiles looking up as he can’t help but to giggle a little.

”I am studying siri. Like you and James should be doing.” The brown hair boy admires the boy as he circles him. “Anyways, I like watching you two play one on one.”

“Moony we are only two weeks into school” Sirius pouts at the boy he has fallen too deep for as he floats on the boom right in front of him giving his best pouting eyes. Remus knows his tricks though, it is very rare for his eyes to work on him. “Please, just a quick spin around the quidditch field.”

With a large smile on his face he shakes his head “maybe another time padfoot.” Remus looks down at his page as his friend huffs dramatically zooming off to where he left their other friends. The boy can’t help but smile more widely looking up over at them from his work thinking fondly of Sirius.

It was currently eleven at night on a Friday night. Ever since the Marauders have met they’ve made a tradition to sneak out and play some quidditch or just go roaming around the grounds causing trouble for others.

Usually their 4th group member Peter would be with them but the boy had simply passed out before they left and they decided not to wake him as he complains about the cold anyways.

Remus shakes his head smiling as he watch his friends for another hour and a half before Sirius comes over and begs the boy to climb on his broom. To which James says, “just say yes so he will stop whining.” And Remus mutters, “fine” before climbing on Sirius broom.

So they fly; fly with no care in the world for the next 30 to 45 minutes. Remus make sure he holds right onto the boy knowing he loves to spin on his broom. He can always tell his friend feels free and invincible while riding and it absolutely warms his heart.

It wasn’t until they was about to drop on the ground when a roaring noise rips through the air and light flashes from the ground. “The fuck?” Sirius ask as they land and look over at James.

”what is that?” James spoke sitting his broom down as Sirius does his. The group of three slowly walks over when the noise and light leaves. They soon see two boys passed out on the ground. “Oh my god.”

”where did the come from?” Remus hears Sirius ask but he doesn’t answer jogging over to them to make sure they are okay. “Wait, moony! They could be dangerous.”

”They’re unconscious— I wanna make sure they aren’t injured! One of you should go get Madam Pomfrey.” He says sternly. Remus bends down to check and see if they are injured as his wolf senses could hear their heart beats a mile away. He lightly turns them and almost freezes seeing as one looks almost identical to his friend in front of him and the other one barely budges having his arms wrapped around his torso.

“James.” Sirius breathes as they all see the boy whom he can only assume is related to his friend. “Do you know him?”

“Erm, no? I don’t think so.” James looks absolutely confused.

”are you sure—“ Sirius voice fades in the background as Remus looks over to the blonde headed boy. He didn’t notice before but he suddenly hears another heartbeat — _this boy is pregnant._ Remus moves closer trying to turn his way, he looks absolutely terrible.

”Guy, can someone go get madam Pomfrey like now? He doesn’t look so well... and he’s pregnant.” Those words draw his two friends attention to him quickly.

”I’ll go.” James murmurs grabbing his broomstick leaving as Sirius moves closer asking “what do you mean he’s pregnant?”

”I can hear the baby heartbeat Siri. He is pregnant.” Suddenly take his hoodie off covering the boy. “He is absolutely freezing.” 

The two pair of eyes moves over to James Look-a-like as he begins to moan and groan, “holy hell” is the first thing the boy says.

”They have to be related.” Sirius mumbles.

”I dunno, that’s not our prior concern right now.”

”Sirius? Lupin?” The unnamed boy they would soon find out is Harry Potter -son of James Potter- asked confused. Harry slowly lift his body looking at a very much younger version of his godfather and previous 3rd year teacher.

”How do you know our names?” The boy look as if he was going to say something but headmaster Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and James all appear rushing their way. 

”Oh dear, where is the pregnant boy?” Madam Promfrey ask. When Remus gestures the boys Harry quickly jumps to his feet a bit dizzy swaying. James quickly grabs his boy.

”Draco! Oh Merlin, is he okay?? Is our baby okay?”

”Both of their heart warts are stro-“

”I’m sorry to interrupt you boys but it is pretty cool out and I do not want anybody else hurt. Let’s get inside and we can discuss whatever this is.” Professor McGonagall suggest which they all nod and head inside. With Harry Heavily laying his weight on his father and Godfather.

Once In the infirmary they sit Harry on the bed next to the other boy whom is being checked. “Is he and the baby gonna be okay, he is only 10 weeks along.” Harry ask rubbing his head looking around the room. “Merlin, I must of died or something.” 

Harry looks down pinching himself “ow, definitely real.” Harry pouts rubbing his arm which cause Sirius to burst out laughing.

”yup, totally related James.” Sirius rest his hand on James shoulder crackling up before being pushed as James mumbles “shove off, Siri.” Harry watches in content as he never got to see them interact before and he was astonished.

”Now boys,” A younger Dumbledore than Harry remember says politely. “... young sir who are you and where do you come from?”

”erm, I’m Harry... Harry Potter.” He can visible see the gasp from the other teenage boys who are supposed to be way older, not to mention one of them is his father who is dead. “I don’t.. we were at my godfather house and then.. I don’t know what happened but I don’t think I’m in the right time.”

”and why do you think that is boy?” McGonagall spoke next. Harry let’s a sad laugh out as his head is pounding.

”Well considering I’m the son of James Potter and you all look younger than I am use to I would definitely say I’m in the wrong time. What year is it? It’s supposed to be 1995.” He mumbles leaning back in the pillow.

”You are James son?! That’s awesome!” Sirius jumps loudly in excitement. His godfather is a lot more joyful than he has ever seen him. Which is understandable since he hasn’t been to Azkaban yet.

”I am, I’m also your godson.” He whispers slightly smirking but immediately regrets saying anything as Sirius makes an inhuman sound.

“Mr. Black calm down. The boy obviously has a severe headache. Madam Pomfrey would you please check to make sure there are no severe damages.” McGonagall scolds as Dumbledore speaks, “Now who must your friend be?”

“erm, he is.. well he is more than a friend I could say at least. His name is Draco Malfoy. I swear we didn’t touch any time turners nor anything else headmaster. I do not know how we got here.. or how it’s possible. I only thought you can only go back by a few hours at tops.” Harry says confused as he smiles at his father whom is looking him up and down suspiciously but more in shock than anything.

”why yes... even if you _did_ mess with a time turner it should had only went back enough for you to do what had already been done before...” Dumbledore mumbles stroking his long white beard thinking, “well why don’t we continue this conversation in the morning. You look as if you need some rest. Hopefully your _more than friend_ will be awake by then.”

Harry nods and Dumbledore leaves as McGonagall speaks next, “now you boys off to bed and let Madam Pomfrey do her job. Also let Harry sleep.” they all three grumble but eventually left when she said she will allow them to see him bright and early if they behaved.


	2. Emotional Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it’s the kids summer before going into 5th year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh. I’m loving this already. I really do hope this turns out how I hope. ;) please leave any feedback you want. IMPORTANT- this is the first chapter but for some reason on my phone it is showing it as the second chapter. Please let me know if it is doing the same on your AO3 or not! Anyways read this chapter first and then “the beginning”!!!!

_Summer of 1995_

”Hey profes- uhm I mean Remus..” Draco start out awkwardly as he is not use to seeing his old teacher outside of school. Now having to live with him and his disowned fugitive cousin Sirius black is very weird.

”yes sweetheart?” Remus smiles at the boy he and Sirius had taken in immediately when they found out Harry knocked him up. It would have been way to dangerous for the boy to go back home where his parents were.

“I was just wondering... I...” Draco mumbles as he plays with his hands. The boy has been a complete mess. Harry says he will be safe here but knowing his past he doesn’t know if they’ll hold it against him.

Draco can not wait until a few days when Harry is coming to visit. He had honestly wish Harry lived here and honestly Harry _should_ live with his godfather and his lover but Dumbledore told them he can not. Well not yet anyways.

He could never understand Dumbledore and his decision. He knows Harry absolutely adores the older male but Draco always wondered if Dumbledore’s intentions was pure. _If it was me I would burn anything or anyone to let me live with my only family I have and absolutely love. I could never trust that old bat if he stopped me from having a loving family._ Draco thought for a second zoning out.

He does that a lot since they allowed him to stay there for his safety. Zone out. Thinking about Harry’s situation. Thinking about how these two people should be attacking him and hating him. He _knows_ they know their past. It caused a lot of anxiety for they boy.

”-co, Draco what’s wrong?” He hears snapping back into reality. He lets a small _hmph_ out eyes focusing on who is in front of him. Instead of it being Remus; whom is on the couch, it is Sirius. “Hey, what’s wrong love?”

Draco takes a moment to find his answer “oh I, erm sorry I zoned out...I just wanted to ask if Remus could uhm.. buy me some stuff to make my mother’s special pie..” at his word he flushed realizing how stupid he sounds.

“One Cissy’s special pie? Mhm I haven’t had one in a long time.” Sirius eyes sparkle as he thinks about Narcissa. “Oh Remus could you? Could you please?! We could all make it together.. of course if Draco is okay with it?!”

”of course.” Both Remus and Draco voice rings through the air together. Though they was replying to different parts of Sirius sentence. Sirius cheers and kisses his werewolf lover.

”Yay, let me and Draco write down the list for you.” Sirius says beaming. They laugh at the happiness on his face. Sirius loves Narcissa even though he was disowned and she is now sadly on the Dark Lord side. _He also seems to love the pie a lot more by his reaction._ Draco chuckles to himself before helping Sirius with the list as Remus goes and changes.

They hand the werewolf the paper once he came down. When Remus leaves Draco body gets tense again as he slides on the couch subconsciously starts rubbing his stomach which is not showing yet. Sirius luckily wasn’t as Oblivious as he acted and sits down next to the poor boy.

”you’ll officially be 10 weeks into the pregnancy in 3 days.” He whispers to Draco. “You know I’m glad in the wizard world you can detect pregnancy so early because if madam Pomfrey didn’t figure it out than you could have been at that manor in a very dangerous situation.”

”I was already 6 weeks when she found out? You act like I was 2 days.” Draco whispers chuckling. “an I’m very glad too. Even though the pregnancy was really unplanned. I thought Harry would defeat Voldemort before I ever even thought about having an kid with someone.”

sirius gently touches his hand over Draco’s which is on his stomach. “Well with the advance of magic any kids around your age and younger is naturally able to get pregnant. Almost every male above the age of maybe 16 or 17 have to go through the a lot to get pregnant. They say it put a big magical and Emotional strain on the one pregnant. I think it was like 1 in 100 for a natural male pregnancy when was younger.”

When Sirius says that he frowns. He probably wants a kid but not only is it hard for older males to get pregnant, the man is also a fugitive and would not have a lot of support to see the healers he or Remus needed too. Whichever would carry the baby.

”I don’t know why my parents never told me or why it was never taught in school.” Draco whispers.

”Well your parents probably assumed you wouldn’t need the talk.. I know I should of had the talk with Harry but sadly assumed he was taught when he was brought to Hogwarts.” Sirius shrugs before changing the subject “you know you are completely safe here right?”

Draco hesitantly nods. “I do.. but I shouldn’t be. I used to bully Harry a lot Sirius and even as fuc- well you know whatever ever we became.. I still bullied him in public.”

”You was taught very wrong Draco. It is not an excuse but understandable and also you have been making it up to Harry.” _Have I?_ Draco thinks heavily as he puts a lot of pressure on himself. “And I would never ever harm a child. Especially when that child is carrying my godsons baby.”

the blonde haired boy nods before laying his head on Sirius shoulder, “I just feel anxious all the time and I just wish Harry was here.” He whispers. Of course the older male moved the boy where he was completely cuddling into his lap as he strokes his hair.

Sirius has learned sometimes you don’t need words to help another. You need to be there for them and show them affection. This is why he rubs his cousins hair in complete silence watching his body relax. The boy sleeps in peace until Remus gets back.

————————————

A couple day passed when the Golden Trio finally make it to Grimmauld. Draco doesn’t know why his two friends had to come but according to Sirius and Remus they are important such as quite a few other people. Happily, the boy found out his godfather Severus was apart of those important people.

”Dragon!” He hears an excited voice. _Mhm_ Draco turns eyes close. “Dragon I’m here!”

”Merlin Harry. He was asleep.” Hermione screeches like that would help. “You don’t wake a pregnant women- or male!”

“I’m fine.” Draco huffs sitting up tiredly. “I rather Potter joined me and cuddles tho.”

”that’s weird.” Ron states. Draco and him are still on.. awkward terms. Even though both Ron and Hermione found out back in January about their friends _relationship_ with Draco. Draco smiles when Harry sits behind him. Ron fakes gag once he hears Draco small purr causing the blonde hair boy to flip him the bird enjoying Harry’s cuddle even more.

”oh come on Ron look how cute they are.” Hermione tries to reason as she awed at the unlikely pair. Hermione and Draco have became friends when they realized they was similar than they originally thought. Both being very smart and much more. They have a quite close bond considering years before.

”why thank you granger.” Draco cuddles further into Harry as he rubs Draco side. “Mhm you’re so comfy Potter.” Draco does use Harry first name but he is quite fond of his last name. Also he is use to the last name.

“Why thank you dragon but breakfast is done. Also I have to get up and go unpack after breakfast.” The younger boy whispers. Draco groans _stupid Potter, stupid breakfast, stupid everything._ They get up after a few more minutes of laying there and head down to the dining room.

”bloody hell, this looks good!” Ron exclaims running toward the table grabbing some food. _Fat ass_ Draco snickers lowly at his thought before going to sit down. He sits between Harry and Remus grabbing a plate of food. Which Ron is already devouring whatever he grabbed.

”Even though Ron is disgusting and doesn’t know manners I do agree this looks very good.” Draco motions towards the food with a polite smile. He would compliment the house elf but he had learned his guardians loves to cook themselves.

”thank you love.” Sirius replies pecking Remus causing a slight flushed Remus. Draco absolutely loves their relationship even if he is still not fully comfortable around them. He continues to eat chiming in when asked a question. He is happy they are trying to include in but the boy is really tired.

”let’s go upstairs.” Harry whispers to his tired lover. Harry absolutely adorable the blonde head boy. Even back in year one when they absolutely fought all the time.

”mhm let me finish my soup.” Draco pout backsaw he begins to play with Harry’s sleeve.

”I’ll grab it and bring it up with us.” He suggest which Draco nods. Harry grabs the soup and when they walk out Harry stops to whisper something in Sirius ear. Draco doesn’t wait up as he heads towards Harry’s room laying on the closet bed to the exist not knowing which one the boy will sleep in. “That’s Hermione bed.” Harry says when he walks in.

“Oh well. I doubt she will care if I’ll lay in the bed for a few.” Draco sits up moving to sit on his knees as Harry movers closer. Sitting the soup down he wraps his arm around Draco's waist.

They both smiles to each other “I’m official 10 weeks today.” Both beam more brighter at the words. Harry pulls the boy into a sloppy kiss moaning loudly. It was great until Draco Suddenly the room begins to shake roughly.

“What the fuck?” Draco stays as he goes to stand up off the bed but hits his knee on something from Hermione bed. “Ow shit.”

Draco goes to grab what is under his knee but Harry grabs onto him tight before he could “it’s probably just an earthquake— it’s an muggle world thing! Don’t worry.”

That would have calmed him down if the room didn’t begin to shake harder as a light begin to shine next to them “uhm is that supposed to happen?!”

”no, we need to g-“ Harry voice fades as a flashing light shines brighter and that’s all he saw before everything everything went black.


End file.
